beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning End Unicorno LJIEM:D
'Lightning End Unicorno LJIEM:D '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. Launcher: Thunder Bolt A specially designed launcher to increase the spin, power, stamina and speed of a Beyblade due to its gyro effect. Face Bolt: Unicorno Infinity A face depicting a Tricorn with its head and horns showing with a lightning circle surrounding it. In the background, it shows a lightning bolt behind the Tricorn face which is purple in colour. The face is also extremely sturdy so it cannot be damaged by aerial attacks. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno Infinity A three-sided ring with uprising Unicorno horns which deals damage to the opponent. The ring can, in synch with the Lightning Frame, create a lightning shield used for defense. The Ring also has two small spikes on the Unicorno horns to deal extra damage. It is yellow in colour with green horns. 4D Fusion Wheel: Lightning End Lightning Frame The Lightning Frame is a free-spinning frame shaped like several lightning bolts, making it good for attack. The Frame has a generator which is powered by the Beys spin, which can make a ring of lightning, used to either defend itself or attack the opponent without any loss of spin. The ring can also be fired at an opponent, and when it does so, the ring becomes smaller, traps the Bey while decreasing the opponents spin, and making the open for attacks. PC Frame The PC Frame is a three-winged, free-spinning frame, used to the redirect the opponents spin, stealing it to gain more spin time over the battle. The wings can also be fixed, creating Attack Mode. When the wings spin freely, that is Stamina Mode. Metal Frame A pretty round Frame but with small gear-like indents used to grip onto the opponent and decreasing their spin. The Metal Frame can also attack the opponent and knock them off-balance, weakening them. It can also deflect an opponents attack by using the gear-like indents on the Metal Frame. Core The core is a round metal plate with six blades on it for barraging opponents and depleting thier spin. The blades are free-spinning and can redirect the opponent. 4D Performance Tip: Lightning Judgement Infinity Emperor Magna Drive (LJIM:D) This tip consists of three parts, the Core, the Shield and the Spin Gear. Part 1: Core The Core is a tiny sphere made of lightning which resides in the core's center. The Core is used to power the Bey in a battle to give it a power boost when battling. It can release the lightning energy within it to send a lightning shock wave on the ground, damaging the opponent. Part 2: Shield The Shield is a cylinder-shaped part which is protecting the core from getting damaged. It is able to withstand lots of attacks on the tip for maximum protection of the core. Part 3: Spin Gear The Spin Gear, which is the spin part pf the Bey, can be winded up to maximize the power of the tip, much like the Engine Gear System from G-Revolution. When the tip is winded up, the Bey will spin vigorously and the speed increases and it can attack much faster than before. Moves Abilities *'X Burst: 'Unicorno circles the stadium, gets speed and smashes the opponent. *'Armor Block: 'Unicorno uses the Lightning Ring created from the Lightning Frame as a shield to deflect opposing Beys. *'Bolt Strike: 'Unicorno uses the Lightning Ring to shock the opponent. Special Moves *'Lightning End Lancer: '''Unicorno ultilizes the Lightning Frame to shape the lightning ring into several blades which are shot out at the opponent, damaging them. Unicorno's beast then comes out, and shoots down several lightning bolts at the opponent. Category:Unregistered Beys